


Grass hopper guts and zombie hugs  (aka. Love in Green)

by starrylizard



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nooooo you don’t. You wouldn’t dare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass hopper guts and zombie hugs  (aka. Love in Green)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at the just_kiss_her Live Journal community.

Matt shuffled into the locker room, frowning as he shucked his now slimy jacket to the floor with an unappealing squelch. It was just another one of those missions where there was no saving his kit. He may as well burn his clothes as wash them - no way he’d get all the giant grasshopper guts out his clothing.

An ear-shattering screech pulled him from thoughts on his favourite (now green) shirt and, for a moment, had him reaching for his weapon. That is until he recognised the distinctive clatter of high-heeled shoes. The sound was shortly followed by the shoes’ owner as Jess came screeching down the corridor that ran past the locker rooms.

“Nooooo you don’t. You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t you want a hug, Jess?” Becker’s voice filtered down from the direction Jess had just come from. It was only now that Jess had stopped in the doorway, chest heaving for breath, that Matt noticed the stripe of green slime running along her cheek.

“Stay back, Becker. I’m warning you.” Jess’ smile was radiant as she laughed, pulling off her shoes to hold them up like weapons.

Becker moved into view now, lumbering along like a zombie, hands out-stretched as he grinned mischievously. “Come back Jess. I only want a hug.”

He lumbered forward again, making “grrrr” noises as he advanced. Green slime was squelching from his entire outfit and leaving a trail along the floor where he’d been.

“Eeeeee!” Jess let out another high-pitched squeal of disgust and took off, Becker continuing to lumber after her until they were both out of Matt’s view once more.

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head, but this time, when he continued to strip off his goopy, green-covered clothes, it was with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
